


Everything Sounds Good

by faiczn



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Crush, Basically just noren being whipped for each other, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28478466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faiczn/pseuds/faiczn
Summary: Jeno has a raging crush on Renjun. He has been since Jaemin introduced the two of them in their first week in college.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Comments: 14
Kudos: 153





	Everything Sounds Good

**Author's Note:**

> So, my first writing of 2021 is just me missing Jeno and Renjun and somehow I finished this 3000 words of pure fluff. Hope you enjoy reading this!

Jeno wakes up with a jolt. His vision is blurry as he opens his eyes in a daze. His hand reaches around the bed, looking for his phone. His nap went on longer than he planned, but he has nothing to do tonight anyway. Most students, including his own roommate, probably already gather in bars and karaoke rooms at this very moment, celebrating the end of the midterm week. 

A series of knocks echoes through the door, surprising him. “Na Jaemin!”

Jeno groans, burying his face on the pillow. He would rather stay silent rather than dealing with one of Jaemin’s many acquaintances.

“Jaemin, it’s Renjun.” The guy behind the door says tentatively.

Jeno gets up immediately. He checks his appearance on his phone screen and quickly runs his hand through his hair in an attempt to tame the bed hair. After he’s satisfied, he walks up to the door, takes a deep breath to calm his beating heart, before finally opens the door for Renjun.

“Hi,” Renjun grins nervously.

“Hi,” Jeno grins back, trying to be nonchalant. “Come in, Jaemin will be here soon.”

“Okay, thanks,” Renjun nods, stepping in as Jeno holds the door open for him. He takes off his shoes and immediately invites himself to sit down on the carpet, right below Jeno’s bed.

“Jaemin told me to come here for pre-game,” Renjun explains. Jeno nods without a word, contemplating between sitting on the carpet or on his own bed. He opts for the carpet since he can sit beside Renjun.

“Are you coming to the party?” Renjun asks.

“Yeah,” Jeno nods immediately, even though he doesn’t even know which party Renjun is talking about.

"Alright," Renjun smirks, then pulls out a bottle of vodka out of his jacket as he takes it off. "I brought vodka.”

“I think we still have some cola…” Jeno murmurs, before rummaging through Jaemin’s drawer to look for the bottle, along with paper cups they stole from some party before.

Renjun happily mixes some vodka and cola for both of them, while Jeno picks up his phone to text Jaemin. Turned out he doesn’t need to, because Jaemin already told him what he’s up to.

**Jaem** : Renjun is coming, can you keep him company?

 **Jaem** : Also I’m about to get railed into oblivion by Jung Jaehyun so don’t bother texting me

Jeno snorts and shows his screen to Renjun, which prompts an incredulous sigh out of Renjun’s mouth. 

“We’ll be waiting for a while, then,” Renjun says.

“If he comes at all,” Jeno scoffs.

“We should start drinking,” Renjun picks up the paper cups he has filled and gives one to Jeno. An unfamiliar glint flashes in Renjun’s eyes as they clink their cups together. Renjun keeps eye contact as he downs the drink in one go.

Jeno gulps down his share of vodka nervously. It’s cheap and nasty, burning his throat as he swallows. It really doesn’t help Jeno’s poor nerve, or the frantic beat of his heart.

Because Jeno has a raging crush on Renjun. He has been since Jaemin introduced the two of them in their first week in college.

It’s not the kind of crush which he only thinks Renjun is cute and he’s excited to talk to him. It’s the kind of crush which he can’t stop thinking about Renjun, or his stupidly pretty face every hour of every day. It’s the kind of crush which his mind goes blank and his body refuses to coordinate normally every time Renjun’s around.

Jaemin always teases him about it.

“Just asks him for a movie or something, damn,” Jaemin snorts.

But Jeno never did. He just sticks to Jaemin even when Renjun is literally trying to strike up a conversation with him. Maybe that’s why Jeno’s three-months-long crush is not going anywhere. In fact, this is actually the first time they’re alone together.

Yeah, Jeno knows it’s sad.

“Should we watch something while we wait?” Renjun suggests.

“Sure,” Jeno nods.

Jeno sets up his laptop on top of the small folding table him and Jaemin usually use for having instant noodles in the middle of the night.

With the Netflix page loaded on his laptop, Jeno asks Renjun what he wants to watch. Renjun leans closer to type the title of the film. Jeno’s breath hitches by the sudden proximity.

“It’s okay, right?” Renjun asks as the film starts to load. The Tale of Two Sisters. An old horror film Jeno has never watched before.

“Yeah,” Jeno nods again. As if he would say no to Renjun. He’ll probably say yes to any film Renjun suggests.

“Can I use your blanket?” Renjun asks. “It’s a bit cold.”

“Of course,” Jeno pulls down his blanket and offers it to Renjun, who uses it to cover the lower half of his body. Jeno tries to silently slip his legs under the blanket, but Renjun notices.

“We can share. It’s your blanket after all,” Renjun fixes up the blanket, reaching his arms over Jeno to cover him. It’s almost too much for Jeno. He’s positively trembling under the blanket just from the sheer nervousness.

The film starts with an unsettling score and a credit title. It’s a horror film alright. Not that he notices much, when the first few scenes completely go over his head since he’s too preoccupied by Renjun’s presence to focus on the screen.

“Do you want more drinks?” Renjun asks.

“Yeah.” Maybe if he’s a tiny bit tipsier, he can get himself out of his head and actually talk to Renjun.

Renjun pours more drinks for both of them, almost spills the vodka on the blanket since he does that while still trying to watch the film. Jeno quietly pauses the film for him.

“Thanks,” Renjun grins.

Jeno plays the film back on after Renjun gives him his cup, sipping his drink quietly as he watches.

“The house is so creepy,” Renjun comments.

“Yeah, what’s with all the floral wallpaper,” Jeno says.

“The art director must’ve worked their ass off for this film,” Renjun muses. An apt comment coming from an art student. Renjun always has something interesting to say—or Jeno is just biased.

“They must’ve redone the entire house for the film,” Jeno says, trying to sound like he knows what he’s talking about. He’s an architecture student, it’ll sound convincing.

“Probably,” Renjun chuckles.

Jeno takes a big gulp of the vodka again. The buzz in his head grows louder with each sip and the dizzying pattern of wallpaper in every room in the film set really doesn’t help. Jeno suspects if he smokes weed instead of drinking vodka, the film will look trippy as hell.

Then, suspense creeps in and Renjun flinches beside him, tugging on Jeno’s sleeve in surprise. Jeno goes rigid as Renjun inches closer, trying to hide his face behind Jeno’s shoulder.

“Sorry,” Renjun murmurs. Still, he grips onto Jeno’s arm when the jumpscare scene comes on.

“It’s fine,” Jeno says.

“Thanks,” Renjun whispers. 

“Why did you choose this film if you’re so scared?” Jeno asks.

“Donghyuck said it’s good,” Renjun answers, as if Donghyuck’s words are gospel. They probably are, as far as Jeno concerns.

Then, Jeno gets brave and circles his arms around Renjun’s shoulder, silently inviting him to scoot even closer. Jeno sends gratitude to the universe for the alcohol induced courage, because now Renjun is leaning on his chest, covering half his face with the blanket. His soft hair tickles Jeno’s jaw and neck. Jeno caves into the urge to get a whiff of his shampoo, poking his nose into Renjun’s hair. Rose and white musk. Sweet, intoxicating scent.

The film goes on, even though Jeno pays no attention whatsoever. He’s too busy ogling the shape of Renjun’s body against him, his body warmth seeps through the shirt he was wearing.

His mind wanders, venturing into an indecent territory and Jeno can't help how his blood starts to rush toward his dick. He's a weak, weak man, especially for Huang Renjun.

Jeno starts to worry that he’s being a creep, taking advantage of how scaredy-cat Renjun is. Renjun can’t know how much he enjoys this. He would be completely put off if he knows what Jeno is thinking about.

Maybe Jeno should pull away.

"Where are you going?" Renjun pulls on the hem of his shirt when Jeno tries to get up.

"Toilet," Jeno says.

"Oh, okay," Renjun huffs. "I'll pause the film."

"It's okay, just continue watching," Jeno assures him as he climbs over Renjun to get to the toilet. As soon as he's inside, he turns on the tap and splashes some water in his face to calm himself down. He stares at his reflection in the mirror, giving himself a pep talk in his mind. It's fine. He got this.

Renjun is on his phone when he gets back. He paused the film regardless of what Jeno said.

When Jeno sits down beside him and throws a questioning look at him, Renjun pouts and tells him, "I can't watch it alone, it's too scary."

Jesus. Can Renjun be any cuter?

"Well, I'm here now," Jeno chuckles weakly.

"Okay," Renjun clicks the play button, before latching onto Jeno's arms again. Jeno briefly considers leaning away from Renjun, but how can he? When Renjun is right there, all clingy and needy.

"Oh, fuck," Renjun gasps as the older sister in the film woke up and found a woman sitting on the floor by the bed. The accompanying score intensifies, setting the alarming tone of the scene.

Renjun whimpers and buries his face on Jeno's chest again, gripping on his shirt. Jeno touches Renjun's shoulder tentatively.

"What happens?" Renjun whispers. Jeno answers with what he hopes is a reassuring tone.

The woman climbed on the bed and stood above the older sister. The woman was bleeding, down her leg. Then, suddenly a hand crawled out of her dress. The older sister woke up again, for real this time. It was all just a dream.

Jeno patted Renjun's hair, telling him it's over. Renjun turns his head to peek at the screen, still clings onto Jeno like he was his lifeline in this terrifying journey of a film.

The same thing happens each time a scary scene comes up. When the plot picks up, approaching the climax, Renjun just constantly hangs onto him. Jeno doesn't think he even watches the film anymore.

When the final credit finally rolls in, Renjun still won’t let him go. Jeno reaches out his arm, careful not to startle Renjun and close the laptop. Then, he sneaks his fingers down from Renjun’s shoulder, onto his waist. Renjun curls into him and buries his face on his neck. Jeno feels like he's about to combust into thin air.

“Renjun…” Jeno chokes. Renjun hums into his neck, pressing his lips on the sensitive skin. Jeno feels a shiver runs down his spine. His grasp on Renjun's waist tightens.

"When are you going to kiss me?" Renjun murmurs.

The question startles Jeno, thoroughly shaking him up. Jeno doesn't even realize that's what going on, completely misses the cues Renjun has been sending him, telling him that Renjun wants something to happen too. The realization fills Jeno with so much delight, he feels lightheaded, like a hot air balloon about to launch into the air.

Renjun looks up to him, eyes widen and lips jut down into a small pout. He circles his arms around Jeno's neck, but he doesn't make any move to close the gap between them.

"Don't you want to?" Renjun whispers. Jeno gulps down and nods ever so slightly. Renjun's lips curled into a cheeky smile.

"Come and get it, then," Renjun cocks his head at him.

Oh my god. Oh my fucking god. This is really happening.

Jeno is trembling from head to toe as he leans closer and planted a kiss on Renjun's waiting lips, soft and warm, taste bitter like the vodka they just shared. The kiss is just as nerve-wracking as he imagines even when it was essentially only a mere peck.

"That's it?" Renjun taunts when Jeno draws back, too nervous to deepen the kiss.

"I never…" Jeno laughs sheepishly, feeling the blush creeping in on his cheeks. "That was my first kiss."

"Oh…" Renjun's expression softens when he says, "Let me give you your second kiss, then…" Renjun locks their lips together and nips on Jeno's bottom lip, inciting a soft sigh out of Jeno's mouth "...and your third one…" Renjun's fingers caress on Jeno's nape as he tilts his head to deepen the kiss. 

With his eyes closed, Jeno can feel every brush of his lips, every graze of his tongue, every lingering touch of his fingers. It all feels so unbelievably good, Jeno can’t help moaning into his mouth. Renjun smiles, swallowing the noises he makes with another kiss.

Honest to God, Jeno tries to keep up. He moves his lips just as Renjun does, even swirling his tongue along with Renjun, but he can tell he did a sloppy job.

“I’m sorry,” Jeno says hurriedly when Renjun pulls back.

“You’re doing well, baby,” Renjun murmurs, caressing his cheek gently. Jeno’s face heats up by the praise. God, he wants to make Renjun feel just as good. He just doesn’t know how.

“Just do it slower, okay? Move your lips like this,” Renjun kisses him again and sucks Jeno bottom lips carefully, repeating the moves a couple of times.

If Jeno thinks Renjun looks pretty before, he’s for sure not ready for how positively lethal Renjun looks after the kiss. All flushed with desire, with glazed eyes and red bitten lips.

“Now do it to me,” Renjun smirks, probably knowing how suggestive the words sound.

Renjun parts his mouth opens for him before their lips even touch. He mimics every single thing Renjun did to him, before pulling him closer by the waist. When Renjun moans for the first time, Jeno is giddy with the response and fits their lips back together a bit too enthusiastically. Renjun moans again, a little louder this time, before suddenly drawing back, just so he can swing one leg over Jeno’s hips.

Fuck. This is escalating really quickly.

"Is this okay?" Renjun asks after he settles on Jeno’s lap.

"Yeah," Jeno nods a couple of times. Renjun grins and thumbs on Jeno's lips gently.

"By the way, there's no party. I came here to see you," Renjun grins.

"Oh…" Jeno blushes for real this time. Damn. Renjun should get an Oscar for his acting, because Jeno really didn't suspect a thing.

"I asked Jaemin to stay away," Renjun confesses easily. "I've been waiting for you to make a move, but you seemed to need a push, so I gave you one."

"So, you…" Jeno gulps down nervously. "You like me?"

"Obviously," Renjun chuckles. "It'll be weird for me to kiss you and sit on your lap if I don't like you, right?"

"No, I mean… since when?" Jeno asks. Renjun hums, looking down at him with hooded eyes as he strokes Jeno's cheeks tenderly. Surely, this is a dream. He has wanted a chance to be with Renjun for months and suddenly the very man just drops on his lap like a fallen angel. There must be a catch somewhere.

"Since I noticed you have a crush on me," Renjun croons. "You're always so nervous around me and I think that's really cute."

"Um, I…" Jeno's explanation comes out a stutter. Renjun smiles in understanding.

"We don't have to talk about it now," Renjun says.

"I really like you. I have been since Jaemin introduced us. I think you're really pretty and interesting, and I want to get to know you better," Jeno blurts out without thinking it through. He doesn't want Renjun to think what he feels is just a casual crush—or worse, that Jeno is just horny for him. "It's just… I've never done this before, so…"

"It’s okay, I don’t mind,” Renjun’s voice is gentle, soothing Jeno’s shaky nerve.

“Do you want to go to a movie or dinner with me?” Jeno asks, before hurriedly adds, “Later, I mean, not now.”

“Sure, I’d love to,” Renjun grins.

“Okay,” Jeno grins back. Excitement blooms in his stomach at the possibility. Renjun nods, smiling cutely before leaning closer and seals the promise with a kiss.

“So, Jaemin’s really with Jaehyun hyung right now?” Jeno suddenly asks.

“Yeah,” Renjun chuckles. “I don’t think he’ll go back here tonight.”

“Fuck… okay…” Jeno scoffs.

“What about me?” Renjun murmurs.

“What do you mean?” Jeno feigns ignorance even though he knows exactly what Renjun meant.

“Should I go back to my room tonight?” Renjun asks, as he circles his arms around Jeno’s neck, eyes down and chins up like a fucking tease. As if Jeno can ever say no to him.

“No, stay the night,” Jeno says without hesitation.

“Okay, if you insist,” Renjun grins coyly. Jeno has an inkling that this is how it's going to be between them from now on. Renjun offhandedly proposes something and acts like it's Jeno's idea.

“We should probably clean up first,” Jeno suggests.

They both get up so Jeno can move his laptop to his desk and fold the table, while Renjun takes the cup to the bathroom and get rid of the leftover drinks. His face and hair are damp when he steps out of the bathroom and sits down on Jeno’s bed.

“Do you want to change your clothes?” Jeno asks.

“No, I’ll just…” Renjun shrugs before unbuttons his jeans. Jeno naturally looks away, but he’s still able to hear the rustle of Renjun’s jeans as he takes them off.

“You can look,” Renjun murmurs. Jeno turns his head back toward Renjun. He still wears his oversized t-shirt, with just a boxer under it.

“Should we lie down?” Renjun suggests.

“Yeah, okay,” Jeno nods eagerly. They both climb the bed and slips under the blanket. Jeno first, then Renjun who immediately pulls him down to bed so Jeno has no choice but to lie down on his side.

“You’ve never done this before, huh?” Renjun murmurs, stroking the hair out of Jeno’s face. “Never been on a bed with a boy before?”

“No,” Jeno shakes his head.

“What do you want to do now you got one, Lee Jeno?” Renjun taunts. As if Renjun will give Jeno anything he asks, will do anything he wants.

“Everything…” Jeno answers, probably too honest for his own good. “I want to do everything with you.”

Renjun chuckles and leans closer to kiss him. The sweep of Renjun’s lips is slow and gentle against his own, warm like a ray of sunshine on his skin. Jeno slithers his hands up to his back before wrapping his arms around him, hauling him closer.

“Everything sounds good,” Renjun whispers, before latching their lips together again. They don’t leave the bed again until the sun comes up in the morning.

  
  



End file.
